


I'm The Bad Guy

by ItDependsOnWhatYourFavorIs



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Blood, Danny has a problem, Danny is starting to grow fangs and it hurts like a bitch, His friends try to help him, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jazz is just trying her best, M/M, Sam actually isn't in love with Danny, Small acts of cannibalism, The Fenton parents are hardly mentioned., The whole Tucker/Danny tag was really just for the first chapter, There will be ghost attack, Vlad and Danny have a weird relationship, Weird Plot Shit, bad things happen, blood-drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItDependsOnWhatYourFavorIs/pseuds/ItDependsOnWhatYourFavorIs
Summary: The scream was from a young boy. A boy about the age of 14. His voice was hoarse by his constant screaming and fighting to stay alive. His body was ready to give up, ready to collapse and lie in the snow and bleed out. The snow melted beneath him, his warm blood causing it to. The boy held his side and groaned as his hand was drenched in the metallic liquid, covering his gloved hand. His face was bruised and his hair was mussed. Dried, caked-up blood stuck to his temple. Grey boots drug in the snow, leaving foot trails as he trudged along the tree line. The body wavered, leaning against each tree he came across, not willing to let go of one to get to the next. His breathing and heartbeat were in a race, each of them seeing which one could push themselves harder, faster, stronger. . .His body rested heavily on the trunk of a tall pine tree. He tried calming himself down, focusing on how he could see his breath puff out in small clouds of smoke or how he could practically hear his blood flowing past his eardrums.Whispers were heard just behind the tree he was hiding.“He’s here. I can smell him”





	1. It happens.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh hey, guys, this is like one of my first works on here, so I do believe that this will not be as good as I would have thought. I mean, thank you for at least checking it out. Please forgive me for any mistakes or typos, this work was kind of rushed and I was trying to get this out before anything got fucked up. So again, my apologies. Thank you.   
> Smooches!

A blood-curdling scream seeped from the depths of an underground bunker lost in the abandoned forest of Madison, Wisconsin. Crows flocked away quickly from the source of the noise, clearly startled by whatever had ever caused it. The branches and leaves of trees wavered from the sudden uproar. 

The scream sounded of pain and discomfort, like a man who had been stabbed in between his ribs where his heart was sliced practically in two pieces. A scream that sounded for help, a miracle to appear before them an make the pain go away instantly. A scream of defeat . . . for no miracle will come. 

The scream was from a young boy. A boy about the age of 14. His voice was hoarse by his constant screaming and fighting to stay alive. His body was ready to give up, ready to collapse and lie in the snow and bleed out. The snow melted beneath him, his warm blood causing it to. The boy held his side and groaned as his hand was drenched in the metallic liquid, covering his gloved hand. His face was bruised and his hair was mussed. Dried, caked-up blood stuck to his temple. Grey boots drug in the snow, leaving foot trails as he trudged along the tree line. The body wavered, leaning against each tree he came across, not willing to let go of one to get to the next. His breathing and heartbeat were in a race, each of them seeing which one could push themselves harder, faster, stronger. . .  
His body rested heavily on the trunk of a tall pine tree. He tried calming himself down, focusing on how he could see his breath puff out in small clouds of smoke or how he could practically hear his blood flowing past his eardrums. 

Whispers were heard just behind the tree he was hiding. 

“He’s here. I can smell him” 

His knees knocked together as he turned to break out into a sprint. His breathing had sped up and his heart was working as hard, beating against his chest like a jailed victim who was innocent of the crime he was accused of. He ran. He ran so hard that the souls of his feet throbbed as they beat against the forest floor, the crunching snow made that feat no better. His arms swung at his sides while he ran. Dodging trees and other obstacles in his way. He let out another breathy wail. 

He was scared. More afraid than he had ever been in his life, before or after he had become this way. Before he had ever known what any of this stuff was after he had traveled to and fro from their world and his, before he thought that any of this was harmful and dangerous or had any other consequences than fighting monsters and them coming back for revenge. A few scratching and punches were thrown here and there. A couple of deep cuts and disillusions that may or may not have carried over into the next day like a bad head cold would have. None of this was supposed to happen. None of this was supposed to unravel before his very eyes and backfire as hard as it was happening right now. His knees buckled every now and then but he kept running. He never looked back. He was too afraid to look back. Too afraid that if he did that he’d be staring down the barrel of another concoction to rid beings like him. HIs breath puffed out in smokes 

This wasn’t another ghost attack. This was his parents. 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

He woke up screaming. His voice rang throughout the house, shaking the walls a little. His breathing was deep and heavy. He sighed, calming himself somewhat. 

Danny had been having nightmares. Lots of them. He’d had nightmares before, mostly about how he would finally kick the bucket completely and actually exist as a full ghost and not just half of one. However, he recently had been having dreams of being hunted down like a wild animal. These dreams would be so vivid and real that when he’d finally wake up (thank god) that his heart would still be racing and his legs would jerk rapidly as if he was still trying to get away. 

His parents were always the hunters. He was always the prey.

He was afraid of his parents (his mother mostly) and their possibility to actually rip apart a ghostly being obviously, however, it never crossed his mind that he could end up on the end of their business deal. A deep dread pooled in the pit of his stomach, a feeling like a growing hunger or a sense of great sadness. Could. . . his folks actually rip him apart, dissect him and then throw him away. He’s their son for god sake, but he felt deep in his core that that didn’t matter very much to them. 

A sharp, yet numbing pain stung in his mouth. His gums throbbed suddenly, causing him to clasps a hand over his mouth. He mumbled a silent “Ouch” before taking his tongue and licking over his top front teeth and gums. The pain subsided slightly. This relieved Danny temporarily. With a sigh, he flopped back down on his bed and shifted himself to become comfortable once more. Tiredness had completely left his body, therefore, leaving him to just lie on his side and stare at his wall. He closed his eyes, a series of images flashed behind his eyelids. He sighed once more before looking at his alarm clock. The flashing numbers read 5:39 A.M. Danny rolled his eyes and rolled over onto his other side. He groaned in frustration. 

“This is going to be another long day.”

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Danny slammed his locker door a little harsher than he’d liked. His facial expression that laid on his face was a mix between somewhat pissed off and completely pissed off. A constant numbing ache in his gums caused him to continuously lick over his upper set of teeth. Dragging his tongue back and forth over them, a frown present of his face. His eyebrows were furrowed in an agitated way. His friends noticed his attitude right away. 

“Danny,” Sam stated hesitantly, “are you okay? You seem kinda. . . upset at something” 

“Yeah.” Tucker butted in suddenly, looking a little more than concerned at his friend. “You look like someone just killed your brand new puppy, dude. Is something on your mind?” 

Danny glanced over at them, angrily. He shouldered his backpack on, “Hard pass. Not in the mood to talk.” He walked away from them only to be stopped dead in his tracks by none other than Dash. Dash Baxter. Danny clenched his teeth hard, causing a strong pain to throb through them. He quickly clasped his hands over his mouth to muffle his scream of discomfort as his eyes rolled upward to stare the ceiling for some kind of relief. What the hell was wrong with him today. 

Dash strolled up to Danny, punching his closed fist into his other hand. “Well, well, well. If it isn’t Fentonio. My favorite punching bag has made an expected comeback. Ready for more, loser?” Danny rolled his eyes as the pain in his mouth eased away some (He continued to lick his teeth anyway).   
“What is is now, Dash? Unlike you, I’m trying to somewhat keep a steady career and that requires my grades to be at least halfway short from great, so could you please leave me alone and go pummel some other helpless nerd.” Danny spat. His temper was never the best thing about his personality, and with his newly obtained powers, his flaw didn’t seem to lessen at all.   
He pushed pass Dash only for him to get grabbed and held off his feet by his backpack. “Wanna repeat yourself, Fenturd?” Danny groaned loudly, flailing his arms and legs around in an attempt to get down. “Let me go, Dash!” Danny screamed. He was so tired of being pushed around and bullied, especially by this jackoff that was always on his case every second he was at school. He had had enough of this bullshit and he was ready to hurt a motherfucker. He was tired of saving this stupid town only to STILL be labeled as a “bad” ghost. People in this town just don’t get it. It’s hard to be a hero and it’s even harder to help those in need who take their helper for granted. Danny was so exhausted by these people. He’d come home bruised and bloodied. His legs were weak his arms ached. His body completely bent over and fucked dry by those horrid ghosts that KEEP. COMING. BACK.   
Oh, and how those stupid little people don’t know how much hell he has to torment to save the town. Every fiber of his being shook with blazing hatred for these stupid, incompetent, helpless, beings. He’d wish they’d all die. DIE. DIE. DIE!

He was so so tired. 

Danny’s breathing had picked up, his shoulders moved up with each breath. His eyes glowed green as his eyebrows furrowed closer together. His entire frame was shaking, he was sure his face was red and green. He was so livid at this point that he could spit fire. (Vlad could do that couldn’t he?)   
Danny grabbed Dash’s arm and gripped it tightly. He watched as Dash’s eyes switched from menacing to fearful. “W-What are you trying to do, Fenton?...HEY,” Dash shouted suddenly, a sharp pain spread through his arm. His face looked completely mortified as Danny’s expression looked unfazed. A look of utter disgust. “I told you, Dash. . .” Danny slipped one arm out of his backpack, it still being held loosely in Dash’s grips. Once successfully back on his feet, he stared evilly into the school’s star football player’s eyes, “To. Put. Me. Down.” A loud snap sounded through the ears of every occupant in the hallway. Sam and Tucker sucked in horrified gasps. 

Dash’s eyes were wide in fear and pain. 

Danny had broken his arm. Snapped the damn thing nearly in half.

Danny grinned horribly. His eyes hooded in such a mischievous way. A sense of satisfaction dripped over him. He hummed softly. 

“I wouldn’t have called this much of a fight, Dashie. But I sure would’ve called it an ‘arms-race’” Danny cackled horridly at his own sick sense of a joke. Tucker could admit that Danny’s humor was something that wasn’t exactly a normal one. 

“Danny!” Sam screamed. “What have you done? You just broke his arm, Lancer’s gonna flip his shit! What were you thinking!” Sam grasped Danny by his shoulders and shook him vigorously. Tucker stood back, seeming to be in too much disbelief to be seeing what he thought he was seeing right now in this very hallway. Danny shook his head slowly. “Relax, Sam. I’m only doing something I honestly should’ve done a long time ago. Don’t worry, I’ll be sent to detention like I always am.” Sam's eyes widen in confusion. She was very concerned for her best friend. 

Class that period was a very awkward one. Danny seemed okay over the entire incident and continued on like a normal day. This bewildered both Sam and Tucker. 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Eat dust, Fucker!” 

“Actually, It’s Tucker. Get it right Phantom—Dick!” 

Danny laughed at Tucker’s insult. Sure he was a phantom of the night, but his dick sure wasn’t anything short from manly and girth-y. He was positive about that. 

“Well, I’m positive, FuckTuck, that my dick has nothing to do with why you suck! However, it kinda does if you catch my drift.” Without taking his eyes off the screen, Danny wiggled his eyebrows at Tucker. This caused Tucker to go into a laughing fit. He dropped the controller and grabbed his sides. Wiping a fake tear from his eye, Tucker pushed Danny off the bed, still laughing at him. “Dude! That’s so gay. Even by your standards.”   
Danny rolled his eyes, “Hardy har har, Tuck. I’m still a little touchy touchy about the whole “I like guys, but I’m a guy” thing. Especially since you are a guy as well.” Danny spoke as he rose off the floor. He stood and dusted himself off before plopping back onto the edge of his bed.   
“Plus, it’s bad enough that I find older guys somewhat attractive. Guys my age are so... .immature.” Danny joked. 

Tucker lied down on the bed, resting his hands comfortably behind his head. Eyes closed, “Well I mean, do you find any of the guys that go to school hot? Datable?” Tucker suggested. Danny thought over this for a moment. He never really thought about any of the dudes at his school to be cute. Dash was a major asshole, plus he did just break his arm a few hours ago so that canceled him out either way. Kwan was a yes-man and to be honest, Danny didn’t need that in his life at the moment or ever for that fact. Mikey was too nerdy and seemed a little too clingy or needy for his liking. The rest of the guys were a bunch of extras that he paid little to no mind to. Only guy left was Tucker himself. Danny glanced over at him. He was pretty lean, but that was due to the constant consumption of meats and such. He was pretty tall, not to the extremely only a little taller than him. He was kinda cute, but that was probably only because he found both his best friends attractive and saw this as a positive thing. He cocked a suggestive eyebrow at Tucker and smirked. “Actually, to be completely honest. . .”

Danny jumped directly on top of Tucker, knocking the air out of his lungs. His glasses were askew on his face and his beret had fallen to the floor. “Hey, what’s the big. . .” Tucker was faced with the tell tell expressive face of Danny Fenton. “What are you doing? Get off me, dude. This isn’t funny.” Tucker tried to push Danny off of him only for his hands to be snatched up by said person and held down. Danny smiled broadly. “What am I doing? Well answering your question of course! You asked if I found anyone at our school that I found kinda hot and well, Tucker, I find you absolutely irresistible.” He let out that hideous cackle again. Tucker remembered that screech from what happened in the hallway just this morning when Danny had completely broken Dash Baxter’s right arm. Tucker can clearly remember the startling crack it made and the painful screaming Dash roared when he was being taken to the nurse’s office. (Not much a nurse could do with a broken arm in all honesty. It wasn’t like she could’ve put a bandage of in and kiss it better.) Tucker's eyes widened, scared that he was Danny’s next victim to be broken or worse. “Danny, dude, you gotta chill. You’re starting to act how you did this morning with the whole “breaking Dash’s arm” bit” Tucker quoted his sentence with his still confined fingers. 

“Oh, please. Don’t be such a stick in the mud, Tuck. Maybe I should show you a good use to your name, FuckTuck?” Danny growled evilly at Tucker, causing him to scream loudly. It being a distraction to Danny, he pushed him off onto the floor, accidentally making Danny hit his head on the foot post at the end of his bed. He laid limply on at the foot his bed, halfway on the floor and somewhat on his mattress rail. He wasn’t moving. He was unconscious. Tucker was scared off his shit. His best friend just basically insisted on raping him and now he just literally knocked him out. The slash on his head looked as though it could’ve been an accident but with Tucker being the only one conscious, his parents and sister might think otherwise. 

He couldn’t just leave. That was his best friend. That is his best friend. Wasn’t it? Danny had been acting strange lately. More than strange, if it was any opinion Tucker’s. Danny had seemed off, not normal. He wasn’t normal but he was in a sense of his personality and it was starting to scare Tucker. He looked worriedly at his friend’s twisted body, lying unmoving on the floor. He watched his chest rise up and down indicating that he was breathing. Tucker sighed. 

Danny’s mouth parted slightly, showing his pearly white teeth, and to Tucker’s “great vision”, he saw a little more. Where his K-9 were to lay, they appeared lifted and longer than normal, but only a little bit. Tucker was surely playing tricks on himself. Danny was having a serious crisis and only a few people knew enough to help him. That included Tucker. He was still worried about his friend, frightened, but worried. Walking over and picking Danny off the floor and onto his bed, he sighed and looked at him with a pity expression on his face. “Dude,” He rested a hand on his friend's raven hair. 

The slash on his forehead was healing, slowly, but healing. 

Something was seriously wrong with his best friend. 

And he was damn sure going to get to the bottom of what the hell was going on


	2. It Hurts And Their Out

A small groan slipped from Danny’s mouth as he woke up slowly. His head hurt slightly, wincing whenever he moved around too quickly. A strange taste sat in his mouth causing him to smack his lips together. He looked around groggily. His vision was blurry on the corners. “What happ— . . .”  
A horrible pain burned in his gums, shooting unbearable discomfort into the roof of his mouth. He clasped both hands harshly over his lips, trying to muffle his desperate cries of agony. He shut his eyes tightly. 

The pain suddenly went away, only throbbing there for now. Danny lied on his bed panting and shivering. He had no idea what had been happening to his teeth recently, they had been perfectly fine mere weeks ago but now, they ached and burned and made him uncomfortable every chance they got. He licked at his upper row of teeth idly, (where most of the pain had been arising) He abruptly hesitated, tongue lying still in the center of his mouth. Where his K-9s were to lay, had seemed to be protruding or elongated. His mind might have been playing tricks on his morning grog, but he was sure his teeth weren’t supposed to feel this way. Shaking his head, he stood up from his bed slowly so it wouldn’t disturb his fading headache. He looked towards his floor at the end of his bed and noticed a slight red splotch on his carpet. He squinted at the spot, slowly making his way over to it. He stooped down and touch two fingers to it. He’d noticed the texture and discoloring of it. It was definitely blood. But who’s? 

Danny rubbed at his forehead (Just where he’d slashed it hours ago). He shrugged and decided that he’d figure that out later on when he returned home. 

He put on his clothes and grabbed his backpack, heading out the door and into the sky. 

Riding the bus was for chumps, and his powers gave him the advantage to get to school on time and dry (save for days that rain sprung from out of nowhere at times) 

 

He landed in front of the school just in time for the school bus to pull up. He smiled and walked in, only for everyone to gasp at him, looks of complete horror on their face. Paulina screamed from a crowd of A-list students gathered by the front door, “Look it’s Danny Fenton! He broke Dash’s arm yesterday, run for your lives” The corridor evacuated immediately and Danny was left all alone. Great. His smile faded into it usual grim feature and he trudged over to his locker. He noticed Sam and Tucker walked down towards him, they seemed to be in deep conversation.  
“I’m serious, Sam. Something is seriously wrong with him, he was acting weird and he trying to….to— nevermind, we just gotta do something about Danny- ..” 

“Do what about me?” Danny chimed in as he caught up to them. His smile returned. “Hey,” he spoke, completely ignoring his own question, “why is everyone running away from me, is it because of yesterday’s arm incident?” Sam and Tucker shared a look of concern, “Look, dude, people are avoiding you not only because you broke a star quarterback’s arm, but that because you, Danny Fenton, laughing stock of the school, broke Dash, star quarterback, arm. That just doesn’t add up.” Tucker rambled on to Danny, who was hardly paying attention. 

People, scared of him? Sure he used to that by now, but they were only scared of Phantom, not Fenton. Phantom was only scaring because people mistook him as just another bad ghost, but Fenton was just a boy. No negative tendencies there…..or were there?

The trio walked to class in silence. Tucker and Sam still giving worried looks over at each other while Danny kept his head held down, staring at the floor. 

The bell rang and the three were late for class yet again. Mr. Lancer rolling his eyes at them, not surprised by their habit of being late.   
“Mason, Foley, Fenton….detention after school. Be there.” Was all he said and the three sat down to their respect assigned seats. 

Danny sat, pouring sadly over his work. His pencil was moving slowly as he was writing down what Lancer was scribbling on the chalkboard. Sam and Tucker continued to look at each other then suddenly at Danny. His piercing scream tore through the silent classroom. His hands gripping with white knuckles as he held onto his desk for dear life. He teeth clenched tightly as the pain from this morning returned tenfold. It felt like his teeth were threatening to rip from his head. His legs thrashed around, skidding against the tile floor. 

“DANNY!” Sam and Tucker screamed in unison. 

Danny’s whole body suddenly lurched forward over the desk. His frame shaking as he emptied what little he had in his stomach onto the floor. It splattered across the front of his desk and dribbled down the sides. The class grew from silent panic to visible panic. Paulina and Star were holding each other in the corner and screeching, Dash(with a cast covering his arm) and Kwan were freaking out on the far right side of Danny’s desk, Lancer was already calling to the front office for a janitor and a nurse, and Sam and Tucker were in utter horror at what they were staring at. Danny hung almost lifeless over his desk, the class was panicking, but what scared them the most was what had actually come out of Danny. 

There was blood in it. A lot of it. More blood than actual vomit. Sam and Tucker looked at each other with shock then back at Danny. 

“Danny?…”

*******************************************************

“He’ll wake up very soon but make sure he’s hydrated and fed in good amounts. I’ve never seen a case like this before, but in what I do know you should be watching very closely on poor Daniel here. He lost a lot of blood and I’m glad you two were very concerned for him.” 

Muffled voices rung in his ears. When he opened his eyes, his vision blurred and his head pounded painfully against his head. He winced and held his head as he tried to get up. His vision cleared and he noticed he was in the nurse office. A cold shiver ran down his spine, an ice pack laid on top of his raven hair causing it to become wet. He grimaced. 

He stood up suddenly, the room spinning and shifting around him. He lost his footing and tripped over his own feet, the ground coming rapidly towards his face. He smacked headfirst into the file cabinet against the wall, slicing his right cheek. The door opened suddenly and the head nurse and his best friends ran in. Their faces held expressions of shock as they quickly aided him and helped to back up to his feet. The nurse immediately began running diagnostics and test while Sam and Tucker began asking Danny questions. 

“Dude, what happened to you in class? You completely wasted yourself and passed out, the class was losing their shit!” Tucker asked, keeping his distance from Danny, hugging himself closer as if he couldn’t trust his best friend again. “Yeah, Danny, there was a lot of blood. Have you been eating properly? And what was with that screaming?” Sam placed her hand on Danny’s shoulder. He remained silent, staring down at Sam’s hand on his shoulder before trailing over to Tucker, looking tense in the corner. 

“Tuck,” Danny said, almost apologetically. Tucker jumped at the sound of his name. He was hesitant to answer to the one who had addressed him. “Y-Yes?” He looked everywhere but at Danny, scared of what had happened to happen again. It was like there was no one else in the room but him and Danny. The nurse was long gone but Sam stayed position somewhat in front of Danny, however, he paid no attention to her. His eyes were lidded and staring eerily at Tucker and all he could do was stare back. He hugged himself tighter, tearing his eyes from Danny’s tented ones. Sam, thank God for his savior, stepped in, “Hey, Danny, Why don’t you start by telling us what was up between you and Tucker that night, huh?” She stood in front of Danny to block his view, she looked over her shoulder at Tucker’s shaking form. “You really scared the shit out of him.” She spoke with concern

A deep chuckle erupted from Danny’s throat. He stood swiftly and pushed Sam out of his way, storming over to Tucker and lifting him up by the collar of his shirt. Tucker screamed and thrashed around, trying pushing Danny away but he held strong. (man those ghost powers don’t fuck around do they) Sam rose to her feet after being knocked down and began pushing Danny from Tucker. Danny growled and threw Sam off of him, throwing her onto the file cabinet he landed on moments ago. She winced. Tucker stared up at Danny then at Sam. 

“Sam!….Okay, that’s it! Danny you…” Tucker stopped mid-sentence as Danny’s grip tightened and he bared his teeth. His eyes were a blazing green, staring angrily at Tucker.   
Tucker screamed. “What happened that night, or what should’ve happened,” He punctuated his statement by throwing Tucker up against the wall, “Is no of your business, Samantha. And I frankly would like for you to.. Arghh!” A burning sensation struck Danny in the center of his back before he collapsed. He form shaking slightly as Sam stood up behind him. In her hands held Ms. Fenton’s lipstick taser thingy. Her breathing was heavy. 

“WHAT THE HELL WAS ALL OF THAT?” Her expression showed one of bewilderment and confusion. Tucker’s breathing picked up to hyperventilation. He pulled his beret down over his eyes and cries hot, angry tears into it. Sam placed a light hand on Tucker’s shoulder causing him to flinch but accepting it anyways. Sam stared over at Danny. He was breathing heavily, almost growling, but his eyes were closed and he had managed to curl into a small ball. She sighed. 

Danny has some explaining to do…..without Tucker of course. 

*******************************************************

“DANNY FENTON! YOU’VE GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!” Sam screamed from the bottom of the staircase of the Fenton’s home. The Fenton parents were gone away for a college throwback trip and Jazz had left out for some late night studying at the local library. Sam stormed up the stairs towards Danny’s room. He had left the school after third period while Sam and Tucker were distracted with lunch. They hadn’t realized he had disappeared until after school when he didn’t come out to walk home with them. Tucker assumed that Danny had gone home just like Sam did, but he refused to tag along and Sam was glad that he wasn’t persistent on following her. 

She all but knocked on his closed bedroom door. Her expression showed irritation and borderline anger. “DANNY! I KNOW YOU’RE IN HERE! OPEN UP!!” She screamed again. 

“G-Go away, Sam….please” A small voice of pain sounded far away from the door in front of her. Sam’s demeanor soften at the sound of her friend's quiet voice. He sounded hurt and weak. She sighed, “C’mon, Danny, just open the door, then we could talk about this.” 

“Nothing to talk about…” was his quick reply to her. She wasn’t having any of that, however. She turned the knob and, to her surprise, the door opened. She peeked her head in and the room was covered in complete darkness save for the small light drifting through the half-closed curtains. From what she could see, clothes had been thrown everywhere, Danny’s mattress had been completely disassembled and even his television had been thrown to the floor. In the middle of it all, Danny sat, curled in on himself and shaking violently. Sam rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around him, bring him closer to her chest. She could hear him whimpering softly. He grabbed a handful of her shirt and held onto it for dear life. His eyes were shut tightly and his breathing was quick in his throat. 

“Danny?” Sam spoke softly which only caused him to stir and groan in pain. His mouth parted and closed repeatedly. “Sam…” he croaked out, still not looking directly at her. She shushes him and stood slowly, gently lifting his lightweight body off the ground into the adjacent bathroom. She sat him on the closed toilet seat and turned to flick on the light switch before Danny stopped her. “Please…you c-can’t see me like this, Sam. You’ve already…” 

“Nonsense, Danny. I’m not going anywhere until you’re better and I get some answers so,” She turned and flicked on the lights, but when she turned back to Danny and screamed in horror. 

“DANNY!” She gripped the sides of his face causing him to wince at the pain that followed. Down the sides of his face were steams of caked-up blood, the collar of his shirt was completely soaked with it. His upper lip quivered. Sam gently turned his head from side to side, “What happened to you, Danny?” Danny struggled to speak, his lips were cracked from the lack of moisture and movement. His mouth opened slightly and Sam could see his mouth was full of blood, like a bad accident at the dentist’s office. Sam quickly grabbed a cup from the side of the sink and filled it with water. She handed it to Danny, who all but snatched it from her grips. He rinsed his mouth and spit the bloody water in the sink, Sam and Danny grimaced. 

Sam placed her hand back on his face, “Danny, I need you to open your mouth for me. Okay?” Danny nodded slowly before closing his eyes again. He began to slowly open his mouth, his lips cracking a little more. Most of the blood had been washed, however, it still spilled onto his tongue meaning that the wound that was causing the bleeding had not healed yet…

She took her thumb and pulled up his top lip and what she saw almost made her lose her wheatgrass smoothie. 

“D-Danny…your —your..” 

“I know…” he struggled to say with his mouth still open. 

“What happened to your teeth, they’re…missing. Like someone had pull— Danny…. Did you pull your teeth out?” Sam suggested in horror. Her hand came up tp clasp over her own mouth, eyes widening. Danny said nothing which she assumed to be a “yes” from him. He closed his mouth and turned to look away from her. He wrapped his arms around him, protectively. His body hunched over as hot, burning tears pricked the corners of his eyes. Sam stood against the wall, staring at him with complete wonder. Her eyes traveled down to his hands and saw that they also had been covered in blood. Her expression fell. 

“Danny?” 

“My m-mouth hurts. I thought this w-w-would help.” Danny cut her off quickly. “My gums were hurting real bad, Sam.” He still refused to look at her. Some tears had made their getaway and had landed coldly on to his blue jeans, he hurriedly blinked them away. He heard Sam sigh from across the room. 

“Does this have anything to do with your ghost half, Danny? Are you getting new powers?” 

“No!” He sobbed, finally breaking down. He slid off of the toilet and laid his back against the side of the bathtub. He cried, blood slowly pouring out of the corners of his mouth. A disturbing sight, really. His tears mixed with his blood and fell into a puddle on the floor. Sam grimaced. 

“They hurt. It started happening and it hurts…I had to get them out and this was the m-most efficient way.” He cried out. Sam had slid down the wall and sat across from Danny, staying silent and listening. 

“I look like him, Sam. I’m not like him and I never will be.” His voice grew quieter. Sam perked up at this. “Like who, Danny. What are you talking about?” He looked up slowly at her. 

“Evil me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EHEHDHEHHEHEHEHEHHEHJHDJHDIOHQLJ???????/////

**Author's Note:**

> What the hell is this and why did I write it?


End file.
